clubpenguinshowfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dust Bunnies Episodes
Season One 1A - 1 - Good Morning Dust Bunnies! - September 14, 2019 Plot: We meet the Dust Bunnies in their daily morning routine. 1B - 2 - The Cheesiest Mission - September 14, 2019 Plot: After a piece of cheese makes its way into Dustopia Jay becomes addicted and will go on an adventure to get more more. 2A - 3 - Left In The Dust - September 21, 2019 Plot: Jealous of his brother’s achievements, Jay cooks up schemes to get his own reward. 2B - 4 - Mini Dust Bunnies - September 21, 2019 Plot: After hating being the youngest brother Jay makes a miniature version of himself. 3A - 5 - The Dustbowl - November 2, 2019 Plot: Jay tries to relieve his high school years of being a pro football star by taking up a professional football contract. 3B - 6 - Work on Your Act - November 2, 2019 Plot: Bernie begins to try and find help to improve his dull comedy act, but in the process creates a monster. 4A - 7 - Halloween in Dustopia - October 19, 2019 Plot: The Dust Bunnies try to find the best halloween haul in Dustopia. 4B - 8 - Legend of the Roomba - October 19, 2019 Plot: Jay tells a story of a mysterious device known as a Roomba which turns out to be real. 5A - 9 -The Good, The Bad, and The Sickely - TBA Plot: Jay catches a cold and when London runs to town for medicine its up to Bernie to nurse him. 5B - 10 - The Trial- February 1, 2020 Plot: When Londons lucky yellow umbrella goes missing he hosts a trial to find out who stole it. 6A - 11 - Factory Bunnies - January 11, 2020 Plot: When delivering a package, the Dimm brothers get lost in a huge factory. 6B - 12 - Mmm, Tasty! - January 11, 2020 Plot: London enters a baking competition with the aid of Jay and Bernie. 7A - 13 - A Lovely Letter - February 15, 2020 Plot: The Dimm brothers go lovesick when they receive a love letter from a “secret admirer“. 7B - 14 - Save The Date! - February 15, 2020 Plot: When they see London is nervous about his first date, Jay and Bernie follow him and act like wiaters to make sure everything goes to plan. 8A - 15 - Thanksgiving - November 23, 2019 Plot: The Dimm brothers celebrate Thanskgiving. 8B - 16 - Run Hare Run! - November 23, 2019 Plot: Jay gets in a race with the fastest bunny alive known as Jack Rabbit. 9A - 17 - Homecoming In Dustopia - January 4, 2020 Plot: After destroying a homecoming statue the Dimm brothers go to jail and must escape. 9B - 18 - Gorilla’s on The Mast - January 4, 2020 Plot: London, Jay, and Bernie hatch plans to get a taste of the best burgers in town. 10A - 19 -The London and The Jay - November 9, 2019 Plot: London and Jay switch places, but they get too into role. 10B - 20 - Watch That Bernie! - November 9, 2019 Plot: Jay is put in charge of watching Bernie, but anything that can go wrong will. 11A - 21 - Take This Call and Shove it - November 16, 2019 Plot: Jay and Bernie prank call the wrong number and gets trapped inside an old house phone. 11B - 22 - Colonizer Jay - November 16, 2019 Plot: After being fed up with being overprotected, Jay leaves and creates his own colony. 12A - 23 - Snow Such Luck - November 30, 2019 Plot: Snowfall hits Dustopia causing a day of winter fun. 12B - 24 - Grandma on the Town - November 30, 2019 Plot: Grandma visits Dustopia, but she has a secret life no one knows about. 13A - 25 - Road Trippin' - January 25, 2020 Plot - The Dimm brothers take a road trip, but everything is a disaster. 13B - 26 -Take The Plunge - January 25, 2020 Plot - Jay becomes fascinated with jumping off quarry’, but when he learns of one fatal incident he‘s too scared to take the plunge. 14A - 27 - Work That Jay - February 1, 2020 Plot - In order to get enough money to buy a Super Deluxe Ultra Bunny, Jay tries to get a job with a stable paycheck. 14B - 28 - The Suite Life - TBA Plot - When the Dimms brothers go to the suite they becomes the pests. 15A - 29 - Jays Haircut - January 18, 2020 Plot - After getting a bad haircut, Jay tries to grow his hair back. 15B - 30 - Bad Bunny - January 18, 2020 Plot - Jay’s entire demeanor takes a cool change. 16A - 31 - Thumb Wars - March 28, 2020 Plot - TBA 16B - 32 - Have Time, Will Travel - March 21, 2020 Plot - TBA 17A - 33 - Hide Nor Hare - March 28, 2020 Plot - The Dust Bunnies participate in a big game of hide and seek. 17B - 34 - Captain Jay - TBA Plot - TBA 18A - 35 - Subway Bunnies - February 8, 2020 Plot - The Dimms brothers explore the Dustopia subways. 18B - 36 - Stalks Are Up - February 22, 2020 Plot - Jay gets stalked by a puppet trying to sell him girl scout cookies. 19A - 37 - Gifting Day - February 8, 2020 Plot - During annual gifting day, Jay gives Bernie a creepy bunny doll. 19B - 38 - Have Your Fun and Make It Too - March 7, 2020 Plot - After fun gets banned in Dustopia, the Dimms create an underground FUN society. 20A - 39 - Clownin Around - March 7, 2020 Plot - Bernie enters the clown business to get closer to his crush. 20B - 40 - The Storm of Dustopia - February 22, 2020 Plot - A huge storm hits Dustopia. 21 - 41 - M is For Music - February 29, 2020 Plot - A luxury music festival is not all what it seemed. Can the Dimm brothers escape this nightmare? 22A - 42 - Baby Sittin‘ - March 14, 2020 Plot - The Dimms start a babysitting service. 22B - 43 - Ten Gallon Galoots - March 14, 2020 Plot - TBA 23A - 44 - Rubixed - TBA Plot - Jay Becomes obsessed with a rubix cube. 23B - 45 - Scavenger Hunt - TBA Plot - TBA 24A - 46 - Luck of The Jayish - March 21, 2020 Plot - TBA 24B - 47 - The Substitute - TBA Plot - TBA 25A - 48 - Darkwing Dust - TBA Plot - TBA 25B - 49 - Mouth Gremlins - TBA Plot - TBA 26A - 50 - Golden Boys of Dustopia - TBA Plot - TBA 26B - 51 - White Hare - TBA Plot - TBA